


the truth (is in the wine)

by HereComeDatBoi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Hunk (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance's ID says he's 21 y'all, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage, Underage but not Illegal Drinking, and so is Pidge, even if he's only 18 because of the rift, newlyweds, they know they're in love, though more like affirmation really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-29 00:06:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18215483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HereComeDatBoi/pseuds/HereComeDatBoi
Summary: “Y’know, it was always kind of my dream to get married like this.”“Like how, love?”“Like in the fairy tales. Running away to get married to someone pretty and dashing the minute I turned eighteen.”“Glad I could make your dreams come true, sweetheart,” smiled Keith, trying to stuff his keys into the doorknob upside-down. “Even if I'm not exactly pretty and dashing.”“How could you!” Lance clapped his hands onto Keith’s red face with a gasp. “You just insulted my husband! He’s the prettiest man in the universe! You take that back, right now.”





	the truth (is in the wine)

"Oh, Susanna! Don't you cry for me. I'm runnin' away to Voltron with my bayard on my knee."

"Lance, stop," giggled Keith, covering his mouth with a napkin to stifle his hiccups. "You're going to wake up the whole building."

"Mmm, don't care," Lance crooned. He held up his hands and stuck his left ring finger into his mouth, gently biting the silver band that rested just above his knuckle. "I just got married, Keef. I'm gonna do whatever I want."

"Why'd you bite the ring?" Keith slipped an arm around Lance's waist and steered him away from the wall, nearly tripping over his own feet in the process. "Should I bite mine, too?"

“It’s a thing they did in old twentieth-century movies to see if a coin was counterfeit,” said Lance, pouting adorably as Keith swept him off the floor and carried him down the next hallway. “But ours are only plated steel from the machine shop, so I had to bite it _softly_.”

He pulled back Keith’s lower lip and examined the single sharp canine on the right side. “Don’t bite yours, _mi cielo._ You’d crack it in half. I don’t have enough money for a real one.”

“We didn’t even pay for these,” snickered Keith, staggering around the next turning with Lance’s long arms draped over his shoulders. “What was that guy’s name? He made ‘em for us ‘cause we were being annoying and he wanted us to go away.”

“Janssen never f’gets a favor.” Lance tapped his nose. “He’ll want, uh, something in return. Retribution.”

“I don’t think that’s the right word.”

“It’s got to be. I know all the words.”

“Well, okay,” said Keith, stumped. “But do we hav’ta give Janssen his retribution now? I’m sleepy.”

“Me too,” Lance yawned. “Where should we sleep?”

“Well, we _are_ married. Married people sleep in the same room unless they’re fighting. That’s what my dad told me, and I never wanna fight with you, _ae-in._ ”

“Married,” sighed Lance, brushing his lips over Keith’s chin in a sloppy attempt at a kiss. “Y’know, it was always kind of my dream to get married like this.”

“Like how, love?”

“Like in the fairy tales. Runnin’ away to get married in secret the minute I came of age, to someone pretty and dashing.”

“Glad I could make your dreams come true, sweetheart,” smiled Keith, trying to stuff his keys into the doorknob upside-down. “Even if ‘m not pretty and dashing.”

“How could you!” Lance clapped his hands onto Keith’s red face with a gasp. “You just insulted my husband! He’s the prettiest man in the universe! You take that back, right now.”

“But I _am_ your husband.” Keith fished his phone out of his pocket and pulled up the scan of their marriage certificate. “Look. It says so right there.”

Lance squinted at it for a moment, bemused. “Can’t be. That isn’t even my name on it.”

“But it is,” Keith persisted. “You signed it ‘n everything. See, right next to where I did.”

“You must’ve married a different Lance. I’m Lance _Kogane_ —mph!” Keith lifted him up against the door and kissed him full on the mouth, dropping the keychain onto the carpet and—

“Oh, not again,” groaned a familiar voice from behind them. Lance craned his neck and blinked as a pool of golden light poured out into the corridor, highlighting two figures standing on the threshold with their arms crossed over their chests. “Can’t you guys wait to start doing that until after you get into your room?”

“Lance changed his name,” Keith announced. “It’s Lance _Kogane_ now. I didn’t really have a choice.”

“It would have taken you exactly five seconds to open the door first,” said Pidge, unamused. “Why didn’t you?”

“The key’s being mean,” sobbed Lance. “It’s fighting us. Keef tried to put it in the doorknob, and it wouldn’t go.”

“You guys are such disasters,” muttered Hunk, picking up the keychain and opening the door for them. “First Iverson catches you making out in a cleaning closet, and then you blackmail him into officiating your wedding without inviting us to witness? And where did you guys even _find_ alcohol, anyway? Pretty sure there isn’t any in the soda machine.”

“We raided Adam’s office, ‘cause we didn’t have champagne for our wedding toast,” the blue paladin wailed, flinging his arms around Hunk’s neck. “H-He kept a bottle of _daishichi_ sake that Shiro’s grandparents sent them when they got engaged, and just never opened it while Shiro was gone. How sad is that? He thought Shiro was _dead_ , and they didn’t even get to get married till _today._ ”

“You stole Shiro’s engagement sake?” hissed Pidge. “What the heck, Lance? Didn’t that cost half a grand? I can’t believe you two.”

“Adam ‘n Shiro never really knew what to do with it,” said Keith, furrowing his brow. “Shiro couldn’t drink it ‘cause he couldn’t have alcohol while he was sick, and _Adam_ couldn’t drink it ‘cause it’s _haram_ for him. Shiro can have it now, but since Adam still can’t we solved the problem ‘n drank it for them.”

“Do you think Shiro’ll mind?” asked Lance pitifully. “Adam’s still in the hospital, so he shouldn’t be drinking anyway, right?”

“I honestly don’t think he could mind anything right now,” smiled Hunk, patting his friend’s fluffy hair. “Adam’s alive and healthy, and they’re finally married after—how long was it?”

“Their wedding was supposed to be a few months after the Kerberos launch, so…” Pidge blinked. “Wow, five years. Yeah, you guys get a free pass. I’d be surprised if Shiro even remembered our names right now, let alone some random bottle of wine.”

“You’re the best, Pidgey.” Lance nuzzled her cheek. “I was worried he’d be mad.”

Pidge squished her face up against his and hugged him, dragging Keith down for a hug of his own the moment she let go of Lance. “He’ll never be mad at us. He’s still our space dad, even if he’s technically space _husband_ now.”

“More like space _mom,_ ” Keith giggled. “He’s fussing over Adam like he’s a _baby_ —oh!” Lance had sagged down onto Pidge’s shoulder, snoring blissfully with his nose buried in her hair. “He’s ‘sleep now.”

“I’ll carry him in,” sighed Hunk, bundling Lance out of Pidge’s arms and carrying him into Keith’s dorm room. “Make sure he lies on his side, okay? He might throw up.”

“We took tolerance mods before we started drinking,” Keith told him. “Those work, right?”

“How many?”

“Two each?” Keith furrowed his brow. “Maybe three. I can’t ‘member exactly.”

“Yeah, you’ll be fine then. I’m still going to put out some water and painkillers, though.”

“‘Kay.”

Hunk bustled around the room for a few more minutes, pulling a quilt over Lance’s shoulders and fluffing up the pillows before raiding Keith’s bathroom cupboard for Tylenol. Once the pack of medicine was ready on the nightstand beside two bottles of water, he and Pidge wished them goodnight and took their leave, vanishing into the double dormitory right across the hall as Keith lay down on the floor beside Lance with his jacket under his head. Lance’s fingers were dangling close to his face, touched by a halo of white-gold light from the moonbeams striking his wedding ring.

“Hey, Lance,” Keith whispered, turning his head a few inches to the left to kiss them. “I love you so much, y’know that? Loved you ever since you held my hand that first time, after we fought Sendak. Like crazy. I couldn’t eat, couldn’t sleep. I’d go to bed, and start obsessing over the way you laughed, the way you teased us t’get us out of our own heads sometimes. ‘M so glad I married you, even though it’s just the first day.”

His eyes slipped shut, and despite the hardness of the regulation carpet at his back he found himself drifting off to sleep—but not before the cool fingers by his cheek twitched and brushed his forehead, resting just over his eyebrows as if his new husband was searching for something.

“Me, too,” breathed Lance, pressing his thumb to Keith’s dry lips with a sob. “Me too, _amor_ , me too. With all my _heart_.”


End file.
